Is this Love ?
by Galou815
Summary: Ron et Draco réunis devant de drôles de cigarettes moldus. Que donne un Serpentard et un Gryffondore dans un état vraiment second ?


Titre: Is this love ?

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley

Ratin: Pg-13 ( je met pas G parce qu'il est quand un peu question de drogue et quelque sous entendu de Lemon )

Note de l'auteur: je ne connais aucuns des personnages, et je ne sait rien de leur vie, tout cela n'est que pur imagination.

Avant toute chose, je dois explique le contexte de cette fic:

Après une journée cloué au lit par la fièvre, Galou se réveillé et eut envie d'écouter de la musique, c'est alors qu'elle retrouve un album de ce bon vieux Bob Marley, elle s'imagine alors toute sorte de chose, et se demande comment caser une chanson de Bob dans une fic slash avec comme héros Draco et Ron, le défit est insurmontable, Galou à une épuisé de fièvre, elle s'installe devant son ordinateur, ouvre une page Word écirt le titre d'une chanson de Bob Marley qu'elle aime bien ( il faut un début à tout ), puis les médoc, la fatigue et les fantasmes font le reste. Voici donc un petit OS écrit en une soirée, tout cece n'est que pur délire et je tient a signaler que je n'essayer pas de vendre du Cannbis par l'intermédiaire de cette fic. Voilà maintenant je vais mieux rassurez vous ( Comment ça, personne ne s'inquiète ? ).

Bonne lecture !!

**_IS THIS LOVE ? _**

**Il se retrouvait enfin seul, allongé sur son lit, une de ces cigarettes moldus à la main. Bizarrement, il avait l'impression que George ne lui avait pas donné la même chose que la dernière fois. Son grand frère s'était gentiment proposé d'être son fournisseur de cigarettes moldus mais celle-ci semblait … plus forte … ou plus douce, enfaîte il ne savait pas vraiment. Ses idées s'étaient embrouillées à l'instant même où il avait aspiré une bouffée de fumée. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se sentait bien. Voilà trois mois que cette fichue guerre était finie, Harry avait retrouvé sa Ginny et, lui, Ron Weasley, se retrouvait seul depuis qu'Hermione l'avait quitté pour Krum. Personne ne lui a pardonné d'avoir abandonner Ron ainsi, Hermione avait finit par suivre Le-joueur-de-Quidditch-aux-deux-neurones–qui-se-battent-en-duel, elle était partit en pleurant à chaudes larmes et en s'excusant devant Ron qui n'attendait qu'une chose … le repas du soir. Tout le monde avait alors tourné autour de lui, espérant lui remonter le moral ou pour lui présenter toute sorte de filles inintéressantes. La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase fut lorsqu' Harry tenta de lui arranger un rencard avec une troisième année de Serpentard. Ron était désespéré, certes, mais delà à sortir avec une Serpentard tout juste sortit des robes de sa mère, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Bien qu'il déteste se faire remarquer, Ron s'était levé en plein milieu de la grande salle et avait hurlé quelque chose du genre « Harry, si tu continus à vouloir me casé, je prend ta baguette et je fais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus t'asseoir pendant un certain temps ! ». Harry avait alors ouvert la bouche avant de se raviser en voyant que Ron semblait sérieux. Ron avait alors traversé toute la salle dans le silence le plus total, il avait ouvert la porte et était partit non sans avoir piqué une cuisse de poulet dans l'assiette d'un Serpentard. Il était monté jusqu'à sa chambre de préfet et se retrouvait maintenant sur son lit à sourire en regardant le plafond … décidément, ces cigarettes n'étaient pas normales. **

**Ron se releva tant bien que mal, il se mit devant un miroir, une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux, il se sentait différent. Il scruta son visage et vit avec horreur que ses yeux étaient devenus étrangement rouges et qu'il avait peine à les ouvrir. Son ventre se mit à grogner il venait juste de manger et pourtant il n'avait jamais eu aussi faim de toute sa vie. Ron fit demi tour vers son lit qui lui sembla très loin. Il fit quelque pas et finit par s'asseoir par terre, certes ce n'était pas très confortable, mais son lit était définitivement trop loin. Ron se trouvait donc assit par terre, au beau milieu de sa chambre une Vrai-Fausse-Cigarette-Moldu à la main, la fumée l'entourait comme un nuage de brouillard, il ferma les yeux et son sourire s'élargit. Il sentait le sang pulser contre ses tempes, enfaîte il avait l'impression de ressentir chacune de ses veines, dans ses jambes, dans ses bras, au bout de ses pieds et même dans ses doigts. Une armée de fourmis venait de l'envahir, il se mit à visualiser les insectes grouillants à l'intérieur de lui. Puis il sentit de l'air frais sur son visage. Une nouvelle sensation l'envahit, il volait, il était dans un ciel bleu azur, il avait déplié ses bras tel un oiseau et il planait, un virage à droite, un virage à gauche, il redescend puis il remonte brusquement, quelque chose d'indescriptible l'envahit, une vague le submergea, il ouvrit les yeux et … se retrouva face à deux prunelles aussi bleu que son ciel.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu fait Weasley, dit une voix que Ron reconnaissait entre mille.**

**-Qu … quoi ?**

**-Je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais là, assit par terre, et puis c'est quoi cette fumée, je te signal que ma chambre est juste en face de la tienne et que ta fumée n'est pas censé savoir qu'elle n'a pas le droit de passé sous ma porte.**

**-Dé … désolé.**

**-Désolé ! … Si tu cherches un moyen de mettre fin à tes jours, sache que l'asphyxie est très douloureuse va plutôt offrir un shampoing à Rogue, il te lancera un Avada Kedavra et nous serons tous débarrassé de toi, moi le premier !**

**-Ron le regarda un moment puis sans raison apparente, il éclata de rire.**

**-Un Shampoing … Rogue … Avada Kedavra, répéta Ron sans cesser de rire.**

**-Par Merlin Wealsey, on peut savoir ce qui te prend … arrête de rire Weasley ! Je te parle de ta mort et toi tu éclates de rire !**

**-Désolé Draco je …**

**-Qui t'as permit de m'appeler Draco ?**

**-Rhhoo arrête de faire ton méchant, dit Ron lentement, c'est finit le temps où on se faisait la guerre, ça t'a pas suffit qu'Harry te sauve la vie, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je t'aurai laissé brûler vif.**

-…

**-Tu t'y connais en cigarettes moldu Malfoy ?**

**-En … en quoi ?**

**-Stupide Weasley, bien sûr qu'un Malfoy n'y connaît rien en cigarette moldu, ça serait quand même drôle si …**

**-Weasley … tu … tu parles tout seul ?**

**-Ah … oui … euh … c'était quoi la question ?**

**-Je vais sans doute le regretter, mais … je crois que je vais aller prévenir l'infirmière.**

**-Non … non … non, dit précipitamment Ron, surtout pas, surtout pas, il plaça une main à côté de sa bouche comme pour dire à secret à Draco bien que celui-ci soit toujours debout à côté de lui, je crois, commença Ron en chuchotant, je crois … j'en suis pas sûr hein, mais je crois que les cigarettes que m'a donné George … George c'est mon frère il …**

**-Je connais ton frère !**

**-Ah … et bien je crois que ces cigarettes ne sont pas normales.**

**-Ton frère travail dans un magasin de farce et attrape, pas besoin d'aller chercher plus loin !**

**-Non, non, il m'a assuré que c'était moldu … enfaîte je crois que ça doit être une sorte de drogue moldu. Hermione m'en a … **

**-Ron s'arrêta de parler alors que le visage d'Hermione lui revenait en mémoire.**

**-Weasley !**

**-Ouai … je disais quoi ?**

**-Tu parlais de … de la Sang-De … enfin tu parlais de drogue.**

**-Ah oui … on m'a dit que beaucoup de moldu prenait des drogues, ça les faisait partir.**

**-Comme le transplanage ?**

**-Et bien … en quelque sorte … c'est un transplanage sauf qu'on ne bouge pas.**

**-Alors où est l'intérêt ? Demanda le Serpentard un peu perdu.**

**-Je sais pas vraiment, tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est pas désagréable, c'est … étrange … hors du commun … et c'est aussi illégale, alors on en parle à personne, et si tu me dénonce je dirais que c'est toi qui m'en à donné.**

**-Comment moi j'aurais pu te donner une drogue moldu ? réfléchit Weasley.**

**-Un Serpentard est tellement vicieux que personne ne doutera que tu puisses me donner un truc illégal. Et puis réfléchit Draco, entre moi le pauvre Weasley qui vient de perdre la femme de sa vie et toi le fils de mangemort, je me demande bien qui est ce que madame Pomfresh croira.**

**-Je suis plus … peu importe, ça ne m'avancerai à rien de te dénoncer, un an plus tôt je serais partit en courant prévenir le ministre de la magie en personne, maintenant … ça ne m'amuse plus.**

**-Tout simplement parce que plus personne n'est de ton côté … la nouvelle directrice a été drôlement indulgente de t'accepter ici.**

**-J'ai tué personne !**

**-T'as faillis tuer Dumbledore, excuse moi du peu.**

**-J'ai rien fait de mal … je suis pas né au bon endroit c'est tout.**

**-T'as raison, c'est beaucoup mieux de grandir dans une maison bancale, avec six frères et sœurs, dans un endroit qui s'appelle « le Terrier ». Tu vois je suis tellement heureux, que je me retrouve seul dans ma chambre, avec une drogue moldu … et en plus je parle à un Malfoy.**

**-Il y a pire comme situation.**

**-Ah oui … et ben dis moi ce qu'il y a de pire ? … mais avant assit toi, j'en ai marre de parler avec le bas de ta robe.**

**Le blond soupira puis il s'assit en face de Ron.**

**-Il … il t'en reste de ces cigarettes … je veux dire … de celles qui font rire.**

**Ron se mit à quatre pattes et s'avança vers son lit, la distance étant redevenu acceptable. Il prit alors une boîte sous son lit et la tira vers lui. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une cigarette-qui-fait-rire et un briquet qu'il tendit à Draco avant de remettre la boîte sous son lit. Draco ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire avec ces deux objets les tendit à Ron qui mit la cigarette à sa bouche et l'alluma. Il prit une grande aspiration, la fumée envahit de nouveau ses poumons et sa tête se remit à tourner. Il l'a tendit à Draco qui imita Ron, il prit une grande bouffée mais contrairement au rouquin, sa gorge le brûla et il se mit à tousser. **

**-Doucement Draco, dit Ron qui semblait parler au ralentit.**

**Draco grimaça et aspira de nouveau, il ressentit quelque fourmillements, une autre aspiration et sa tête se mit à tourner, encore une autre, ses yeux se rétrécirent et devinrent aussi rouge que l'emblème de Gryffondor. C'est à ce moment que Ron se mit à râler réclament lui aussi sa part. Le rouquin prit quelque bouffée avant de rendre la fameuse cigarette au blondinet qui souriait déjà. Chacun leur tour, ils fumaient un peu avant de repasser la cigarette à l'autre. Draco fuma le dernier avant de tomber en arrière sur le sol, il étendit ses bras et ses jambes et fixa le plafond en souriant. Ron se remit à quatre pattes et mit son visage juste au dessus de celui de Draco.**

**-Bon voyage Draco, n'oublie pas de redescendre, murmura le gryffondor avant de rouler sur le côté dans la même position que le Serpentard.**

**-Ron, appela doucement le blond après quelque minutes, tu sais … ce qu'il y a de pire c'est … de vivre dans une famille qui hais les moldus, qui vénère un monstre et qui … mon père ne s'est jamais souvenu du jour de mon anniversaire, il ne m'a jamais prit dans ses bras, les seuls contacts que j'ai eu avec lui, c'est ses coups de canne. Je me rend compte aujourd'hui que … que je me suis jamais sentit aussi bien qu'en ce moment même, alors … alors que je sais parfaitement que tout ça n'a rien de … réel, je me sens bien mais … je sais très bien que … quand les effets seront partit, je n'aurai qu'une envie c'est de me jeter du haut de la tour de Gryffondor.**

**-Fait pas ça … je serais tenté de te rejoindre.**

**-On est pitoyable Ron, tu … tu te rend pas compte, moi un Malfoy qui a perdu toute autorité et qui me retrouve seul et toi Ron, l'un des grand héros de ce siècle, ta copine est partit avec un crétin et … et tu te retrouves seul parce que Saint Potter préfère cajoler ta sœur au lieu de te remonter le moral.**

**-Je … je dois pas avoir assez de poitrine, dit Ron le plus sérieusement du monde.**

**Draco tourna rapidement la tête vers Ron et tout deux finir par éclater de rire. Se tenant le ventre, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de glousser. Les larmes aux yeux ils finirent par se calmer.**

**-Par Merlin, Ron, ne dit pas des choses comme ça.**

**-Je ne m'appelle plus Wesley maintenant ?**

**-Et bien … en dehors de cette chambre tu t'appelleras Weasley, mais pour le moment mon cerveau préfère les prénoms qui n'ont qu'une seule syllabe. **

**-Je comprend … un Malfoy ne peu décemment pas montrer qu'il est ami avec un Weasley … enfin je ne sais pas si on peut parler d'amitié.**

**-Le prend pas mal Ron … c'est plutôt toi qui risque d'avoir des problèmes si tu te montres avec moi, les gens vont penser que tu es tellement désespérer que tu va passer du mauvais côté avec moi comme bras droit.**

**-Pourquoi je passerais du mauvais côté hein ? Je ne suis pas désespéré ! Le départ d'Hermione est la meilleure chose qui ait pu m'arriver, non seulement cela m'évite de sortir avec une fille qui ne m'intéresse pas et puis … ça m'a ouvert les yeux.**

**-A propos de quoi ?**

**-Je crois qu'on n'est pas assez proche pour que je puisse te le dire.**

**-Tu me le dis, et je te dis mon secret à moi.**

**-T'as un secret toi ? Dit Ron intéressé.**

**-Mouai … mais je te le dirais que si tu me dis le tien.**

**-Très bien … je crois … que quand Hermione est partit, je me suis rendu compte que … ça me blessait pas plus que ça, je me suis mit à faire une liste dans ma tête en me demandant pourquoi elle était partit et … tout ce que j'ai trouvé, c'est que … c'est que … Viktor Krum est foutrement beau. Et si j'avais été Hermione je n'aurais jamais posé les yeux sur un gars comme moi. Je ne dis pas que je préfère les grandes brutes épaisses, loin de là, mais Merlin, en plus d'être un excellent joueur de Quidditcht, Krum à le plus beau c… je crois que je vais m'arrêter là.**

**-Si je m'attendais à ça ! **

**-Je te préviens que si tu le dis à tout le monde, je te fais fumer tout mon stock jusqu'à ce que tu restes perché.**

**-Perché où ?**

**-Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est une expression de moldu.**

**-Etrange, vraiment étrange … quoiqu'il en soit, je ne dirais rien sur tes … préférences … tout simplement parce que j'ai les mêmes. **

**-QUOI ?!**

**-Me regarde pas comme ça Ron !**

**-Mais … toi … monsieur-je-doit-à-tout-prix-avoir-un-héritier-de-sang pur-pour-faire-plaisir-à-papa tu es …**

**-Oui je suis ! Et alors ? Faut bien se faire une raison, on est deux pauvres fous étendus par terre, complètement drogué et en plus on est gay. **

**-Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?**

**-Je sais pas … on peut toujours arriver dans la grande salle habillé tout en cuire, bras dessus bras dessous, une cigarette qui fait rire à la main en chantant une chanson des village people. **

**-Bob Marley c'est mieux, et puis les tenus en cuire c'est pas obligé. Non j'imagine plutôt la scène comme ça, on arrive dans la grande salle en chantant Could You Be Love, on fume une cigarette qui fait rire et on se roule une pelle devant tout le monde !**

**-Ne prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités Ron.**

**-Alors même à toi je ne te plais pas ? Demanda Ron d'un ton sérieux.**

**Draco tourna la tête vers lui essayant de comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passer. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir, que déjà Ron avait parcouru la distance entre eux et venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut d'abord timide, Ron avança une de ses mains et vint caresser la joue du blond. Le baiser devint alors plus tendre, la timidité s'était envolée. La main de Ron caressait toujours la joue du Serpentard qui vint poser la sienne sur la hanche du gryffondor. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, ils se regardèrent un instant les yeux dans les yeux. **

**-Je t'en supplie Draco, dit moi que c'est pas cette fichu drogue qui te pousse à m'embrasser, demanda Ron.**

**Draco sourit et il posa à son tour ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin qui s'empressa d'approfondir le baiser. Draco roula par-dessus Ron sans cesser de l'embrasser.**

* * *

**Draco se leva de son lit, il ouvrit sa porte en essayant de la faire grincer le moins possible pour ne pas réveiller tout Poudlard. Il traversa le couloir et frappa deux petits coups sur la porte de la chambre en face de la sienne.**

**-Mot de passe, murmura Ron.**

**-Is this Love ?**

**La porte s'ouvrit et une main couverte de tâche de rousseur vint agripper le col du pyjama de Draco qui se retrouva attiré à l'intérieur de la chambre.Une odeur agréable se fit sentir, de la fumée commença à passer sous la porte, des éclats de rire et bientôt des gémissements résonnèrent dans la chambre.**

* * *

**-Bien sûr tout ça est strictement interdit les enfants, dit Ron en se relevant aidé de sa canne.**

**Il marcha d'un pas tremblant vers l'armoire du salon et ouvrit le tiroir de droite. Il sortit une boîte, et se mit à la caresser du bout des doigts puis il revint s'assoire dan son fauteuil, la boîte sur ses genoux.**

**-Grand Père ! Si c'est interdit, pourquoi grand père Dray et toi vous l'avez fait ? Demanda un petit garçon aux cheveux blond presque blanc.**

**-On était jeune, c'était une époque difficile … votre grand père Dray n'a pas toujours été comme ça.**

**-Comment ça ? Demanda une petite fille aux cheveux roux.**

**-Avant il était arrogant, méchant, prétentieux …**

**-Hey Weasley ! Cria une voix venant de la cuisine, si je réussis à t'attraper tu vas le regretter !**

**-Grand père Dray peut pas être comme ça ! s'exclama la petite tête blonde.**

**-Pourtant je t'assure Arthur que grand père Dray a toujours été … je veux dire … il était un sombre crétin.**

**-Alors pourquoi tu es allé avec lui, pourquoi tu n'es pas allé avec Hermione, Viktor Krum d'abord il est trop nul, en plus il est gros, il est moche et il a pas de cheveux, dit la petite rouquine.**

**-T'as raison, il a bien changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.**

**Draco arriva dans le salon ou Ron était assit dans son fauteuil entouré des ses 6 petits enfants.**

**-Ron, tu as fini de raconter des bêtises, si jamais je retrouve Arthur avec un joint à la main, je te dénonce au ministre de la magie pour incitation à la drogue.**

**-Imbécile, c'est moi le ministre de la magie !**

**-Je ne suis pas un imbécile, s'offusqua Draco, les imbéciles, c'est ceux qui t'ont élu ! Dites moi les enfants, dit Draco en s'asseyant dans son propre fauteuil, je suis persuadé que grand père Ron ne vous a jamais raconté le jour ou à cause d'un sort mal lancé, il s'est mi à vomir des limaces.**

**Six cris de dégoût se firent entendre en même temps, puis le silence s'installa tous étaient tournés vers Draco qui commença à raconter son histoire sous le regard mi coléreux mi amusé de Ron.**

**Review please !!! **


End file.
